As a noxious-insect repellent for protecting bodies from noxious-insects such as mosquitoes, flies and the like, a preparation applied to the skin which contains N,N-diethyltoluamide has so far been extensively used. Additionally, it has been known that p-menthane-3,8-diol and 8-hydroxy-p-menthan-3-one have a strong insect-repelling effect (Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 60-199,804 and 5-173,104) and that 2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol and 2-(1-hydroxyethyl)-cyclohexanol also have a similar repelling effect (U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,205). However, problems have been posed such that N,N-diethyltoluamide has a peculiar offensive odor and p-menthane-3,8-diol, 8-hydroxy-p-menthan-3-one, 2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol or 2-(1-hydroxyethyl)-cyclohexanol lacks durability. Therefore, development of novel noxious-insect repellents has been expected.
The present invention has been accomplished under these circumstances. The object of the present invention is to provide noxious-insect repellents which have no peculiar offensive odor and exhibit an excellent noxious-insect repelling effect and durability.